lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Latex and PVC fetishism
Latex fetishism is the fetishistic attraction to people wearing latex clothing, or in certain cases, to the garments themselves. Sometimes this is called rubber fetishism also, as latex is closely-related to rubber (the latter usually being thicker and less shiny, more matte). Latex or rubber fetishists sometimes refer to themselves as "Rubberists". Gay Rubberists tend to call themselves "Rubbermen". PVC fetishism is closely related to latex fetishism and refers to shiny clothes made of the synthetic plastic polyvinyl chloride (PVC). This is sometimes confused with the similarly-shiny patent leather, which is also a fetish material. The terms "PVC", "vinyl" and "PU" tend to be used interchangeably by retailers for clothing made from shiny plastic-coated fabrics. These fabrics usually consist of a backing woven from polyester fibers with a surface coating of shiny plastic. The plastic layer itself is typically a blend of PVC and polyurethane (PU), with 100% PVC producing a stiff fabric with a glossy shine and 100% PU producing a stretchy fabric with a silky shine. A manufacturer's label may say, for example, 67% polyester, 33% polyurethane for a fabric that contains no PVC; or 80% polyvinyl chloride, 20% polyurethane with mention of the polyester backing omitted. To add to the confusion, the plastic layer is often textured to look like leather ("leatherlook", "pleather"), as opposed to smooth ("wetlook", "patent"). Motives One reason why latex, and other tight shiny fabrics may be fetishised is perhaps that the garment forms a "second skin" that acts as a fetishistic surrogate for the wearer's own skin. Thus, wearers of skin-tight latex or PVC garments may be perceived by the viewer as being naked, or simply coated in a shiny substance like paint. Latex and PVC can also be polished to be shiny and can also be produced in bright colours, adding further visual stimulus to add to the physical sensations produced by the material. The tightness of the garments may also be viewed as a kind of sexual bondage. The smell of latex rubber is also a turn-on for some rubber fetishists, and such garments are usually impregnated with chemicals to enhance the odour. Rubberists also enjoy the idea of exhibitionism and some fantasise about going out in public wearing fetish attire. Some do this, especially in the more liberal areas (Berlin, New York, Montreal, San Francisco, etc.). A compelling reason that people are turned on by wearing rubber is its transformative abilities. As with any costume, a rubberist can imagine themselves having a new identity, especially one that permits a different code of behavior. Practices Latex fetishism often involves dressing up in the material, or looking at it worn by sexual partners, or fantasies about wearers of skin-tight or other latex garments, such as divers and workers wearing industrial protective clothing. Another common stereotype of is the image of a dominatrix wearing a skin-tight latex or PVC catsuit, usually jet-black. Some latex enthusiasts are also turned on by the wearing of draped latex garments such as cloaks. Other rubber paraphernalia, such as wet suits, gas masks, splash suits, Mackintoshes, galoshes and Wellington boots, rubber/plastic pants, and diapers are also often added to the scenario. Heavier fetishists often attempt duplicating all kinds of "everyday wear" into a rubber counterpart. Some PVC enthusiasts are turned on by PVC Hazmat suits and other forms of industrial protective clothing. For hygienic reasons, many sex toys such as dildos and butt plugs are made from rubber or similar materials, and this is also a factor in rubber fetishism. Some rubber fetishists are also medical fetishists or have an interest in klismaphilia - medical gloves and catheters are made from latex, as well as condoms. A substantial industry exists to produce specialist latex or rubber fetish clothing garments for rubber enthusiasts. Lots of latex or rubber clothes appear on websites such as eBay, and in recent years clothes made in PVC have been prevalent in young people's fashions, particularly in jackets, skirts and trousers. Several mainstream designers have made latex clothing. As fashions come round and round again it would seem that PVC, latex and similar materials will appear again in mainstream street fashions as well as continuing to be central to the fetish scene. Among the numerous specialist rubberist magazines devoted to this fetish are AtomAge, Dressing for Pleasure, Marquis, «O», Shiny International, and Skin Two. In popular culture *In the Batman film series, Batman's costume is of rubber; in Batman Returns, Catwoman wears PVC. *The artwork of Allen Jones has been strongly influenced by the imagery of rubber fetishism and BDSM. Worldwide Fetish Scenes Latex clothing plays an important part in the worldwide BDSM and Fetish scenes, with its slick look and aesthetic appeal adopted by many to fit with the liberated, performance-oriented, and often overtly-sexual nature of the scenes. While not necessarily transgressive in nature, Latex is often used to accentuate performances and outfits that strive to be so. Latex & Fashion Given the increasing popularity of Latex, and its continual presence in the media, an industry of Fetish Fashion makers has evolved to accommodate the demand. See also *Dry suit *Leather fetishism *Neoprene *Sexual fetishism *Spandex fetishism *Total enclosure fetishism *Wetsuit Category:Fetish clothing Category:Sexual fetishism Category:BDSM de:Gummifetischismus fr:Fétichisme du caoutchouc